Trick and Treat
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: Just an parody by me, will use it as a PV, I hope you enjoy it, I dunno a good summary. Just that Sebastian's a dream (Treat) and Undertaker's a Nightmare (Trick) and the Oc could be you or anyone


_Hey ya'll (yeah, live in Texas), I hope you like this story ^^ I will use it as a you tube amv soon_

**Trick and Treat**

**(or Nightmare and Dream)**

There was once a Dream, who can leave you lots of gifts and desires, and there was a Nightmare, who gives you tricks and scare you. One lone girl lives at the brim of her ordinary realm, Reality. She always have a happy life, seeing with her friends and family, yet ever since she was a child, she lost her 2 dolls and forgot about them.

The Dream, known as Sebastian, and the Nightmare, known as Undertaker, smile wide as they flows in dreams, seeming bored today. A pair of twin dolls was lost for the last few years but they had grown tired of their tears.

That's why they thought of a plan for revenge, wafting in and out of time, stopping at her who silently went in a dreamless sleep, the Nightmare smiles, "You are perfect to join us." Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Perfect."

The girl woke up in a silent forest, confused as she look around. Lost deep, deep within the fog. She was inside a darken forest, all surrounded by corrupted trees, all iced in fog, all she hear were a few owls and wolves. "O-Oh my," She spoke as she slowly got up, shivering from the cold air, "Where am I?!"

Suddenly, a faint melody resounds, captivating her to follow. The girl can hear a lovely tune plays from far, far away, deeper into the forest came in. The tune is slow and sweet, traveling faintly to her. It started to make her wonder, "Where's that coming from?"

She look around then the girl started following it like she was a puppy. As she followed, deeper into the forest, the tune becomes more clear and alluring. "Hello? Anybody?" She yelled if someone listened as the girl kept walking towards the source of the music.

Further into the forest she went until it leads her to its center, the clearing in a bright meadow. Sitting there is the nightmare, in a thin trench coat over his white dress shirt, his silver hair tied behind him.

The dream was standing there as well, fiddling his violin with sleek black hair that was neatly cut into bangs that framed his face, wearing a black tail coat with the same white shirt as the nightmare, and a light pink scarf that's tucked in.

Undertaker's hands move swiftly on the piano, and Sebastian slowly fiddled the violin, creating an alluring tune that calms the girl.

The music fades and the girl opened her eyes from the silence, they are looking at her with a smile. The Nightmare, Standing, walking over and bowing slightly, kissing her hand, as the Dream starts to walk, and did the same. Undertaker, the Nightmare, stand up, walking away, then turned once to call her, "Come on in, my dear."

Sebastian got up as well and follow, speaking, "Come and play the game, it'll be very entertaining!"

Knowing no better and feeling tired from her walk, she follow. They smiled and led the girl to a large curved door, split in between.

Once inside, the place's decorated in black and white. The tiles lead to a chair as he bids her to sit down. Offering her assorted teas in a silver tray, one tastes sweeter than any syrup, another more savory than cinnamon. The girl happily sip each one without asking questions. "Let me refill this for you, child," The Dream smiled as he fill you up more.

However, the Nightmare added drugs in the tea before she started craving it. The cup falls from her hands and breaks into pieces on the floor, her body crumpled beside it. The Dream took her gently by the arm and setting her on the wooden chair, he carefully blindfolds her gently.

Within her mind the Nightmare and the Dream appeared. The girl want to ask them about why coming here or what are their names, until the Nightmare turned the clock backwards to her childhood, transforming her.

As a child, she blink at them in the darkness, a single clap of the Dream's hands, shifting the surroundings into a playground of sweets and toys. Taking her by the hand, Undertaker leads her place after place of fun. He spoke as he swing her into the air at times, "The promise's been made, don't forget."

Keeping the girl away from distress and her fears while holding her towards only fun and games, a paradise it seems. But, alas~ the blindfold slips from one eye of the girl's seated self, stopping her smaller self.

As she blink awake to see the men sitting further and the shadows cast by the lantern. Suddenly, her hair stands on end. Eyes widening as her smaller self's smile falters a simple hesitation and she's been found out that the shadows are in the exact shape of her dolls.

In fact, Sebastian and Undertaker **were** her dolls!

The clock returns to normal and tears sting the eyes of her past, vanishing. The blindfold, fallen and he girl awoke into the Nightmare's darkened smile in front of you, "How dare you awake before the time's set you ungrateful miss?"

Sebastian smiled darkly as well, holding up a knife, "What happened to make your eyes so scared? If the blindfold comes off then should I blind you to keep the game going?"

She tried to think it's a joke, by laughing a little nervously, but it made things worse as the Dream continued, "Your laugh seemed so cute, like a small kitten, child." The Nightmare chuckled, wanting to return the game

Looking around, the room seem transformed in the darkness. Everything mocking and sending fear deep down to your depths. Many glowing red and green eyes were blinking at her, whispering in different voices, "Give me that!" "Can I have it?" "Just Give it to me!" "Hand it over!"

Shaking slightly in fear, Undertaker smiled at her, asking "Why do you tremble? Why so scared of us my guests? Like a mouse caught in a trap. Is milk you want to clam you down like in your past?" He offers her a cup of milk that she refuse. For some time the blade of doubt has faded in and out of the girl.

"This is my domain, my dear. I keep it suitable for your company. However, I shall toll whats in your pocket so you shall not lose face." Sebastian smirk, demon-like, making her confused, asking herself, "_What's in my pocket?_"

They reaches out their hands to ask something from you, you look down at her chest to see a bright red Ribbon that was not there before. It pluses with beats like her heart, startling the girl.

Standing from the chair, she back away, but there is nowhere to hide, so she ran to the door as they chase her, saying to her, "Hand it over! Give it to us, quickly! Don't ask any questions, what-so-ever!" All she ever screamed when she thought about her hanging life and her childhood mistake was, "What Have I done!?"

The doors she entered through have disappeared and she feel faint. The Dream grabbed her, covering her mouth with his white-gloved hand, then the Nightmare steps forward, hands still reached out and pulls the ribbon off. The girl's last look as the sight from her eyes escape is of his grinning face and yellow, green eyes, glittering in glee. "The game is over, and we have **won**!"

As she collapsed, the ribbon of her heart flutters in shreds, causing her to die, instantly.

* * *

"There is no choice nor questions on how or why. We came to you and you followed, that is all it is. With the heart in my hands they'll stay in this place I build for them forever. When they finally awaken, another doll we'll play with until we grow bored. We'll give them what they materially desire, every wish comes true with a price. Hee hee~ perhaps the next..." The Nightmare spoke with a smile as he face the one, reading this story,

**"Could be you!"**


End file.
